Sekarang, Kau Milikku
by Kim Keyna
Summary: "Perlu aku ingatkan lagi, eh? Kau itu Sabaku Sakura, istri-Kazekage-Suna!" lanjutnya penuh penekanan di tiga kata terakhirnya, memandang tajam mata sang istri yang kembali berurai air mata. " Seseorang bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya silih berganti, namun mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa saling menggantikan posisi satu dengan lainnya" Oneshot


"**Sekarang, Kau Milikku"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Sabaku Gaara – Haruno Sakura**

***Pair nomor tiga favoritku***

**Warning : Semi canon, Out of Character _mungkin. **

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari MV Broken Angel by Arash feat Helena**

**One-shot**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt**

" Seseorang bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya silih berganti, namun mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa saling menggantikan posisi satu dengan lainnya"

**~At Kediaman Kazekage muda Sunagakure**

"Sasuke kun," desahan nama itu selalu terdengar dari bibir mungil wanita bermahkota merah muda di setiap igauan mimpinya. 'Wanita?' yah… dia seorang wanita, bukan lagi gadis remaja. Sudah tak pantas kan ia menerima julukan gadis, dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri dari orang nomor satu Sunagakure, Kazekage Gaara. Tak perlu heran kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Perang Ninja keempat sudah berakhir, dan perang itu telah menewaskan seorang pria tampan bermarga Uchiha. Pria yang sama dengan nama pria yang selalu diigaukan oleh sang istri Kazekage setiap malam. Bisa kau bayangkan kan betapa terpuruknya gadis merah muda itu saat ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pria yang teramat ia cintai telah tiada. Seantero Konoha bahkan sampai Suna sudah sangat hafal akan kisah cinta klasik Haruno Sakura terhadap sang Nuke Nin Uchiha Sasuke. 'Mati' itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu. Dan di tengah keterpurukannya, sang Kazekage berambut merah ini berbaik hati meminangnya, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ternyata usut punya usut, Sang Kazekage sudah lama menaruh rasa kepada sang Kunoichi merah muda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ia hampir mati di tangan Akatsuki. Dan anehnya, gadis merah muda itu _sebut saja Haruno Sakura yang sekarang berubah menjadi Sabaku Sakura menerima pinangan sang Kazekage tampan itu. Mungkin desakan dari teman-teman dan gurunya menjadi salah satu alasan gadis itu. Atau karena sifat dingin Kazekage tampan itu mirip dengan tambatan hatinya itu. Ah… entahlah, hanya Sakura dan Kamisama yang tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Sang pria berambut merah bata yang berbaring di samping gadis itu hanya menggeram tertahan. 'Cemburu', tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak panas hatinya ketika seseorang yang amat kau cintai dan telah sah menjadi istrimu setiap malam malah mengigaukan nama pria lain. Ia melirik sang istri yang masih terlelap. 'Khawatir' saat mendapati wajah sang istri penuh dengan peluh. Mukanya pucat seakan sedang mengalami mimpi teramat sangat buruk. Ah… hampir setiap malam sang Kazekage melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Selalu dan selalu.

Diusapnya peluh sang istri, menarik tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya. Erat… seakan tak mau sosok itu lepas dari dekapannya. Jujur saja, sang Kazekage muda ini sangat mencintai wanitanya itu. Walau ia tahu, 'sangat tahu' dirinya masih belum mampu menghapus si Uchiha yang terpatri erat di hati sang wanita yang masih terlelap di dekapannya. Dikecupnya dahi lebar sang istri, lembut. Kemudian ia ikut memejamkan matanya menemani lelapnya tidur sang istri.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ Keesokan harinya**

'Lagi', Gaara memergoki sang istri, Sabaku Sakura tengah memandangi foto Tim 7 yang sengaja ia simpan di atas meja rias samping tempat tidurnya. Ah.. tepatnya memandangi sosok pria berambut hitam model mencuat ke belakang. Masih jelas bulir-bulir air mata di pipinya. "Ehemm" Gaara berdehem untuk membuyarkan lamunan sang istri. "Gaara kun…" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sang suami sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, bulir-bulir air sedikit menetes dari rambutnya. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan dari foto itu, menaruh foto itu ke tempat semula, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, dan menghampiri sang suami. Mengambil handuk merah kecil yang ada di gantungan dekat lemari. Mengisyaratkan Gaara dengan matanya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dan ia mulai mengusap-usap rambut basah Gaara dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Gomen'" ujar Sakura saat Gaara mulai mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. Gaara terdiam, 'Selalu' batinnya bicara. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti arti kata 'Gomen' yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sang istri. Menghela nafas berlahan, meraih tangan mungil sang istri yang tengah bertengger manis di kepalanya. Menghentikan aktivitas Sakura dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menatap Gaara. Rasa bersalah kembali merasuki pikiran Sakura.

"Gaara kun," lirih Sakura.

"Sakura, Aku mencintaimu," ujar Gaara. Mengelus pucuk kepala merah muda istrinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon," lanjut Gaara lagi. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura. Meresapi wangi cherry sang istri.

"Aku….."

"Aku tahu, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Uchiha, kan," Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi, bisakah kau berusaha mencintaiku, istriku" mohon Gaara. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mata jade sang Kazekage. 'Deg' Sakura tersentak kaget begitu merasakan tengkuknya basah. 'Gaara kun, menangis'.

"Gaara kun" Sakura menegakkan kepala Gaara. Menangkup wajah tampan Kazekage muda tampan itu. Jelas, air mata Gaara masih terus mengalir. Entah kenapa semenjak bersama Sakura, Gaara menjadi lebih perasa. Gaara tahu rasanya kesepian, untuk itu tidak pernah mau kesepian lagi. Mengusap air mata itu berlahan dengan kedua tangan lembutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara kun. Sungguh," Sakura menyakinkan Gaara, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin menyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Sakura menarik Gaara ke pelukannya. Sakura takut, 'Sangat amat takut', Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. 'aku mencintaimu, Gaara kun' ulang Sakura dalam hati. Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura. Erat… dan lebih erat lagi, meski Gaara yakin istrinya tengah berbohong padanya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ Gedung Kazekage**

Sabaku Gaara tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi singgasananya, merilekskan sejenak tubuh dan pikirannya yang sempat kacau karena memikirkan sang istri. Gulungan-gulungan misi yang berasal dari dalam Suna maupun dari desa tetangga yang ada di mejanya, berserakan. Tak tersentuh. 'Bingung' itulah yang sedang dirasakan Gaara. 'Sampai kapan ia akan terus cemburu pada sosok pria yang senyatanya sudah pergi ke alam yang berbeda dengannya dan sang istri tentunya?'. 'Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu sang istri berpaling dari sosok Uchiha itu dan seutuhnya menjadi miliknya baik raga dan hatinya?'. Ia bertanya pada batinnya. Menghela nafas pelan dan mulai memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Jujur saja memikirkan Sakura membuat dirinya kehilangan cakra hampir sama seperti menjalani misi kelas S. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis, bahkan untuk menyentuh dan membuka sajian yang tersedia di mejanya berupa gulungan misi pun terasa sangat amat berat. Akhirnya Gaara memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, ketimbang menjalankan tugasnya. 'Mangkir, eh'.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat sang Kazekage sedikit tersentak kaget dari tidur pendeknya. Menegakkan badannya dan mulai memasang tampang datar seperti biasanya. Membuka-buka beberapa gulungan yang ada di depannya. 'Jaga image, eh'

"Masuk," suruhnya pada si pengetuk pintu.

"Selamat siang, Kazekage sama," ujar si pengetuk pintu. Suara familiar itu langsung membuat kepala Gaara yang semula menunduk menatap gulungan kini mendongak melihat si pengetuk pintu.

"Temari Neechan," ujar Gaara terkejut mendapati sang kakak sulung tengah tersenyum manis di depannya. Setahu Gaara, kakaknya ini tengah berkunjung ke Konoha. Ke kediaman sang suami. Nara Shikamaru. Yah… Temari dan Shikamaru menikah dua tahun yang lalu, dan di perut Temari sudah ada benih Nara kecil yang berusia lima bulan dua minggu. Dan empat bulan lagi sepertinya Gaara sudah harus menerima julukan baru yaitu, Ojisan.

"Heum, sejak kapan kecerdasan Kazekage sehebat itu?" tanya Temari sambil terkikik geli saat melihat gulungan yang tengah di buka Gaara di mejanya. Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Maksud Niichan?"

"Hei hei. Otouto. Lihat gulungan di depanmu. Memangnya kau bisa membacanya dengan cara terbalik seperti itu, eh?" Temari kembali tersenyum menggoda. Rona merah pun menghiasi pipi Gaara. 'Malu' akan ketololannya.

"Kau ada masalah, Gaara?" yah… Temari yakin, adiknya ini pasti sedang ada masalah. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Gaara bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Ternyata meninggalkan Suna dua bulan lalu, tepatnya seminggu setelah pesta pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura membuatnya melewatkan sesuatu yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Temari melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang semula datar menjadi sedikit beremosi saat nama Sakura terucap dari bibirnya. 'Sakura ya?' batin Temari.

"Ceritakan masalahmu," pinta Temari sambil mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak tak jauh meja kerjanya. Temari pun ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi itu. Gaara memandang Temari sebentar, menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan masalah yang mengganjal di hatinya itu. Temari hanya mendengarkan tanpa berniat untuk menginterupsi. Tak terkejut dengan apa yang Gaara sampaikan. Yah… siapapun tahu kalau cinta Haruno Sakura pada Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat mendalam. Namun hal yang membuatnya menatap adiknya tak percaya adalah fakta bahwa adiknya itu sangat mencintai Sakura. Awalnya Temari pikir adiknya melamar Sakura hanya karena hutang budi. Tapi ternyata…. Yah…. Adiknya terjerat cinta sang Medic Nin Konoha.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ Kamar Kezekage**

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan berbalut yukatta warna putih dengan aksen bunga tulip tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur King size warna biru dongker. Sesekali terdengar isakan tangisnya yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Para pelayan di rumahnya hanya bisa menatap iba kamar sang Kazekage saat mendengar tangisan sang nyonya Kazekage. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar tangisan itu. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu tangisan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya dan tergantikan dengan tawa renyah sang Nyonya Kazekage saat sang Nyonya keluar dari kamarnya.

'Tes…Tes' air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir dari mata wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu. Sebuah foto yang berisikan tiga orang lelaki dan satu orang perempuan terus bertengger manis di dekapannya. Yah… itu fotonya, Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi sensei, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, nama wanita itu masih belum bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang selama bertahun-tahun tumbuh di hatinya. Ia salah, sangat salah. Ia tahu itu. Namun dirinya masih belum mampu, bukan, dia bukan tak mampu, tapi dia memang tak berniat untuk mampu.

Tiap kali sang Kazekage mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, rasa bersalahnya kian memuncak. Ia harus meyakinkan hatinya. Harus. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Gaara terlalu dalam lagi. 'Sudah kuputuskan' ujarnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap foto itu lagi. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Sang Kazekage tengah menatapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengulanginya lagi, SABAKU SAKURA?" tanya Gaara setengah berteriak. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia berteriak marah pada istrinya. Emosinya yang telah lama terpendam kini meledak manakala ia kembali mendapati sang istri tengah memandangi foto sosok pria pemilik mata Sharingan itu.

"Perlu aku ingatkan lagi, eh? Kau itu Sabaku Sakura, istri-Kazekage-Suna!" lanjutnya penuh penekanan di tiga kata terakhirnya, memandang tajam mata sang istri yang kembali berurai air mata.

"Gomen, Gaara kun," pinta Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri di pintu. Gaara menatap nanar kondisi sang istri yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Wajahnya teramat pucat, matanya berkantung, dan bibirnya sedikit membiru. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal tadi sempat berbicara keras pada sang istri. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sang istri. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum tangan Gaara sampai pada pinggang mungil Sakura, sebuah benda mungil menyentuh bibirnya. 'Dingin'

"Gomen," ulang Sakura seraya mengecup singkat bibir sang Kazekage dan berlari meninggalkan sang Kazekage yang tengah mematung. Rahang sang Kazekage mengeras, tapi hatinya rapuh. 'Tes' air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Ia takut, sangat amat takut _ditinggalkan.

~~~~0000~~~

"Sakura sama!" Para pelayan berteriak panik saat mendapati Sakura berlari keluar dari kamar dengan berurai airmata dengan sebuah foto tanpa bingkai di tangan kanannya. Sakura terus berlari mengacuhkan teriakan beberapa pelayan yang mengejarnya.

'Blam' suara dentaman pintu yang ditutup secara kasar membuat beberapa pelayan saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Deg', Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan para pelayan di luar sana.

"Sakura," gumamnya pelan. Segera ia keluar kamar dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura terus saja berlari, tak peduli bahwa hari sudah gelap dan malangnya sang bulan rupanya enggan berbagi sedikit cahaya untuk menyinari langkah wanita merah muda itu. Hingga beberapa kali ia terjatuh. Ia tak peduli yukattanya telah berganti warna menjadi coklat kemerahan. Yang ada dipikirannya cuma satu. Mengakhirinya di tempat ia memulai, secepatnya. Ia lalu memasukkan foto itu ke kantung yukattanya. Beberapa penduduk Suna menyapanya pelan, dan tersentak kaget saat melihat kondiri sang istri Kazekage yang sangat berantakan. Rambutnya tak lagi tersangggul rapi, yukattanya jauh dari kata bersih, dan pipi sang istri Kazekage itu penuh air mata. Mereka bertanya-tanya, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Istri Kazekage?'. Sakura hanya tersenyum dipaksakan kepada beberapa penduduk yang berbaik hati menyapanya. Ia kembali berlari.

"Arghhh…" teriak Sakura saat kakinya terantuk batu yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh tersungkur. Darah pun mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terkena kerikil. Ia usap kasar dan kembali bangkit dan berlari. Ia harus cepat, tak ingin menunggu lama lagi. Ia tak ingin keputusan yang sudah ia ambil ini kembali goyah dan hilang. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat gerbang perbatasan Suna sudah semakin dekat. "Gomen, Sasuke kun," gumamnya pelan.

"Sakura sama, Anda mau kemana?" tanya salah seorang penjaga gerbang, Heoshi. Sakura hanya menatap sang penjaga gerbang sekilas dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan di luar gerbang Sunagakure.

"Konoha," sahut Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk segera keluar dari gerbang kokoh ini.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam, Sakura sama," ujar penjaga gerbang yang satunya lagi. Mereka berusaha menghalagi jalan sang istri Kazekage.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Sakura kencang.

"Kumohon!" lanjutnya sedikit terinsak. Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan pintu gerbang berlahan.

"Tapi…., "

"Ah… Kazekage sama,!" kedua penjaga gerbang itu membungkuk saat menyadari kehadiran Kazekage yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang wanita merah muda yang tengah meronta membuka gerbang paksa.

"Sakura," bisik Kazekage lembut di telinga sang istri. Membalik tubuh mungil Sakura menghadap kearahnya dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Terkejut mendapati wajah ayu sang istri ternoda oleh guratan-guratan luka dengan darah mengering di sekitarnya. Pipinya basah karena air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Konoha," gumam sang istri pelan disertai isakan tangis disetiap helaan nafas kecilnya.

"Besok kita kesana," bujuk Gaara. Sang istri menggeleng pelan di dada bidangnya. Menghela nafas pasrah, Gaara pun ikut mengangguk di pucuk kepala sang istri. Mengisyaratkan kedua penjaga gerbang untuk membuka gerbangnya, kemudian berpesan bahwa ia dan istrinya akan ke Konoha.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menggendongmu," ujar Gaara bersiap memposisikan Sakura dalam gendongan _bridal style_nya. Sakura kembali menggeleng. Gaara kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Ia lupa kalau istrinya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Pegang leherku erat-erat," titah Gaara. Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Gaara. Gaara pun melompat dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lain. Pelan, bahkan sangat pelan, ia tak mau Sakura tergores dahan kecil sekalipun. Setelah beberapa menit, Ia sedikit menengok ke arah sang istri, ternyata Sakura telah tertidur. Rupanya dia lelah. Gaara tersenyum lega dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya.

~~~~0000~~~~~

**~ Konohagakure**

"Gaara kun," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur manisnya. Tak terasa ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur lebih dari tiga jam. Langit yang semula berwarna gelap kini sedikit dihiasi fajar pagi. Meski sang mentari belum sepenuhnya menunjukkan hangatnya sinar gagahnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai" titah Gaara sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Sasuke kun, aku ingin ke makam Sasuke kun," Gaara menegang sesaat ketika nama rivalnya itu keluar dari bibir mungil istrinya, namun ia kembali mengangguk. Dan kembali melompati pohon-pohon dan menuju tempat yang dimaksud sang istri. Ia datang dari belakang gerbang Konoha. Yah… ia tidak ingin masyarakat Konoha kebingungan akan kehadiran dia dan istrinya. Apalagi ketika sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang di luar kehendaknya. Pasti serbuan pertanyaan akan segera membuat telinganya pecah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di tempat yang Sakura maksud, pemakaman umum Konoha. Gaara pun menurunkan Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara sebentar kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah batu nisan yang terletak sekitar beberapa meter di depannya. Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang, sesekali menangkap tubuh sang istri yang sedikit goyah. Setelah sampai di sebuah nisan berukirkan 'Uchiha Sasuke', Sakura mendudukkan diri di samping kanan makam itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dan Sasuke terus berputar-putar di kepala Sakura. Membuat wanita merah muda itu mengeraskan tangisannya. Namun ia harus sadar, dirinya tidak boleh dibayang-bayangi masa lalu. Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya dan ia juga mencintai sosok pria di sampingnya itu. Ia harus bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Gaara. 'Ya.. ia harus merelakan Sasuke kun. Aku mencintai Gaara kun' Sakura menyakinkan hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara adalah dua orang yang berbeda, namun memiliki arti yang sama penting di hatinya. Memiliki ruang masing-masing di hatinya.

Gaara hanya menatap nanar sang istri. Sedikit memicingkan mata saat Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung yukattanya. Sebuah foto yang selama ini mampu membuat Gaara cemburu. Sakura menaruh foto itu di atas makam Sasuke dan berguman pelan.

"Sasuke kun…., gomen. Semoga kau tenang di sana. Aku mencintai Gaara kun," gumamnya. Gaara pun ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepala merah muda ke dada bidangnya. Membiarkan bajunya basah akibat air mata Sakura. Hingga isakan tangis itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara kun" ujar Sakura, mengecup singkat bibir Gaara. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pipi Gaara mau tak mau merona. Tersenyum simpul, Gaara pun mengecup dahi lebar sang istri dengan senyum tipis menggoda.

"Sudah puas mengunjungi kekasihmu, eh?"

"Gaara kun! Sasuke kun bukan kekasihku," sahut Sakura sebal. Ia tak menyangka kalau sang suami di depannya ini bisa menggoda. Gaara menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aku bercanda, Sakura. Mau mengunjungi teman-temanmu, eh?" tawar Gaara. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku malu, Gaara kun. Pasti aku kelihatan jelek sekali," tolak Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruto dan Ino saat melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti orang gila.

"Kau selalu cantik," sanggah Gaara, membuat Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang membungkus wajahnya. 'Gaara kun ternyata pandai merayu' batin Sakura. 'Hanya untukmu' sahut batin Gaara', Eh…..

~~~~Selesai~~~~~

Author Note…

Anyyeonghaseyo…. Haruno Erna Chan kembali datang dengan Fic yang sederhana…

Jujur saja, fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari MV Broken Angel by Arash feat Helena.

Hurt abissss…..

Emm… mau nyoba bikin fic oneShot.

Pengennya sih fic ini memuaskan pembaca…

Tapi…. Ah…. Gomen kalau sedikit kacau ceritanya.

Jujur di sini Gaara kubuat agak perasa. Mungkin kalian heran melihat Gaara menangis di sini.

Tapi… aku suka cowo yang ngungkapin perasaannya lewat tangisan.

Cowo nangis itu so sweettttt….

#kepengaruh Drama Korea

Note season dua…

Hehehe…. Ini sudah aku edit, jujur saja aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para reviewer…..

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**

Iyahh.. aku suka happy ending….

**Ayano Futabatei**

Arigato….

**Ajisai Rie**

Arigato…

Iyahh… aku juga suka Pair GaaSaku tapi no 3. Hehehhe..

Boleh boleh… Silakan baca karyaku yang lain..

Niatnya aku mau bikin Fic dengan Pair Haruno Sakura dan Chara-chara di Naruto. Kalau bisa semua cowo ganteng di Naruto

**Kiere**

Sudah diedit

**Moe Chan**

Arigato…

Sudah diedit

**Shiokeze17**

Heheheh.. gomen kalau Gaara OOC di sini.

Sukka ajah ngeliat cwo nangis… #afek nonton Drama Korea.

Sudah di edit

~~~~Bagi yang berkenan ditunggu Reviewnya~~~~~

~~~~Menerima segala bentuk kritik dan sarannya~~~~


End file.
